Otra vez
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Otra vez la misma imagen. Otra vez la misma persona sacrificándose por mi. Han pasado casi veinte años y si embargo todo se repite. El tiempo vira, convulsiona y vuelve atrás. Otra vez ese amargo dolor en el corazón, ese sentimiento de inutilidad en el alma. Porque todo se repite, nada a cambiado... ¿o quizás si? Basado en el capitulo 687


Si no seguís el manga no leáis, tiene spoilers del capitulo 687.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto el cual me ha roto el corazón con el último capítulo. ¿Por qué matas a todos los personajes que más me gustan y dejas vivos a los insípidos?

* * *

**.**

**Otra vez**

Otra vez la misma imagen.

Otra vez la misma persona sacrificándose por mí.

No. Ésta vez es mucho más. Ésta vez se sacrifica también por ellos.

Esta vez abandona el pasado y se sacrifica por el futuro.

Y hay tanto que me gustaría decir, pero nada que decir al mismo tiempo.

¿Un perdón?

¿Una reprimenda?

¿Qué decirle a tú mejor amigo a cual casi asesinas y que ahora muere ante ti?

¿Qué puedo decirte, Obito?

Nada. Nada sale de mis labios mientras tu cuerpo se desmorona. Sólo las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos.

Y escucho. Escucho tus palabras a Naruto. Siento que por fin has vuelto aunque ya te tengas que ir. Esas palabras son las que el Obito Uchiha de trece años hubiera dicho.

Se acaba. Tu tiempo y tu cuerpo caen ante el tic tac del mundo que no espera, mundo que ansiaste destruir y mundo que te ha enseñado que siempre se puede rectificar.

Ha pasado mucho y sin embargo me vuelvo a sentir como ese día hace casi veinte años, en aquel puente. Porque el Obito que ahora muere es el más parecido al de aquella época. Sin máscaras, sin mentiras.

Todo se repite. Y maldigo.

Maldigo por vivir esto otra vez. Maldigo por volver a fallar al no proteger a un amigo.

¿Merezco que me hayas salvado?

No. No lo creo. Siempre fui la escoria y tú el héroe, es de héroes sacrificarse.

Todo se repite.

Casi veinte años después, en una guerra distinta, en un lugar distinto… todo se repite.

Excepto tus palabras.

_Conviértete en Hokage, cueste lo que cueste._

Las lágrimas se dejan ver en los ojos de Naruto así como el dolor y al impotencia en su rostro. Dos generaciones distintas pero el mismo sueño.

Pese a todo Naruto te entendió, casi mejor que yo mismo. Te arrancó de la oscuridad y te salvó la vida así como tú a él. Por eso sufre. Porque conoció al verdadero Obito Uchiha, que era totalmente igual a él.

Una sonrisa. Un destello. Y el fin.

Se acabó. Te has ido.

El tiempo vira, convulsiona y vuelve atrás.

Siento el mismo dolor en el pecho que años atrás. Porque todo se repite. Nada ha cambiado… ¿o quizás si?

Elevo mi mano hacia mi rostro y cubro mi ojo izquierdo. Ojo, al cual siento como un extraño. Porque era tu ojo, era tu sharingan lo que siempre estuvo aquí.

Y entonces, lo entiendo.

_Yo seré tus ojos. Veré el futuro a través de ti._

No. Esta vez no, y entonces entiendo todo.

Esta vez no necesitamos eso. Esta vez el vínculo es solo espiritual. Esta vez no dejas nada aquí. Nada que revisar y proteger, nada que ver. Esta vez tu ojo no necesita ver mi futuro, esta vez no soy yo quien debe cuidar a Rin. Eres tú, para siempre.

Has dejado tus esperanzas en él, en la nueva generación, en el futuro, mientras tú te vas donde te esperan. Y lo entiendo. Entiendo que esta vez no has dejado tu ojo conmigo como apoyo, para ver lo que yo vea. Porque ahora confías, confías y te vas tranquilo, feliz. Con ella, para siempre.

No te preocupes. Yo protegeré el futuro con mis propias manos. Con cada aliento de mi ser y con las fuerzas que me queden. Y entonces me iré, con vosotros. Hasta ese entonces cuídala, como yo haré con el futuro que tú has salvado.

.

* * *

.

Bueno después de tardar en ver el capitulo del manga cinco días, el domingo lo vi finalmente. Como yo ya sabía lloré, lloré como una magdalena viendo para mi uno de los mejores personajes de Naruto y mi favorito morir, Obito Uchiha.

No me voy a enrollar en depresiones pero me ha dejado muy mal su muerte. Llevo semanas preparándome mentalmente pero es imposible, me afectó igual. No puede negar que fue emotiva, sus palabras a Naruto y las reacciones de este fueron preciosas, y por supuesto ni que decir su reencuentro con Rin.

si odiaba a Zetsu ya en este cap se coronó como lo más asqueroso que he visto en Naruto, maldito alquitrán, moco negro con complejo de madre. Quiero, deseo, necesito que lo maten.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este drabble, necesitaba escribir acerca de la muerte de Obito desde la perspectiva de Kakashi del cual estoy segura que mañana veremos alguna viñeta de él pensando en Obito. Necesitaba explicar lo del sharingan como un vinculo, una misión que Obito le dejo, un recuerdo. Pero ahora ya no necesitan nada de eso. No me ah quedado para nada a como quería y tenía en mente pero que se le va ha hacer.

EDIT: juajajajaja ¿lloro o me río? ¿habéis visto el cap 688? tira por tierra mi fic pero eso no me importa, me importa que Kishimoto ha hecho una de las mayores cagadas del universo. Antes pensaba que odiaba a Kakashi y le caía bien Obito porque nos ha dejado a Kakashi como un personaje incapaz de ser útil sin sharingan y que solo es fuerte por Obito pero a este al menos le dio una muerte digna ; pero ahora veo claramente que odia a ambos. Kakashi no se merece los ojos de Obito y me da igual lo que diga la gente, el poder debes ganarlo tu mismo no ser solo alguien por lo que los demás te dan. En este cap a terminado de ridiculizar a Kakashi y a todos los uchihas, porque ni siquiera Itachi consiguió un Susanoo perfecto y el de Maddy ni alas tenia pero Kakashi sin sangre Uchiha y sin chakra tiene todo eso... pues ole Kishi ole. Me aferraré al "temporal" que ha dicho Obito porque si no vaya tela


End file.
